


dobby-chan

by minigami



Series: commentfest Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or is it), Crack, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime se parece a un elfo doméstico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dobby-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstaires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstaires/gifts).



> Me he convertido en esa clase de persona que no sólo escribe fluff, sino que encima escribe fluff con los personajes en cuestión siendo niños, así que en cuanto se suba esto me voy a dar un baño de lejía.  
> Esto iba a tener segunda parte, así que lo mismo la escribo en algún momento.

Hajime es un niño feo.

Tiene los ojos gigantescos, las orejas de soplillo, la nariz respingona y algo grande. Está siempre roñoso, mocos y barro y lo que sea que ha comido como una barba alrededor de su mentón, las rodillas peladas, el pelo revuelto y las manos llenas de arañazos. De vez en cuando se pega con los otros niños de la calle, porque tiene mal genio y poca paciencia y todavía no sabe cuándo tiene las de perder.

Tooru no se da cuenta de lo rematadamente feo que es hasta que ven “Harry Potter y la cámara secreta”, una tarde de verano cualquiera.

Se supone que su hermana les está cuidando mientras mamá y papá están fuera; en realidad, lo único que ha hecho ha sido ponerles una película para poder irse a dormir la siesta en su habitación. Tooru piensa chivarse en cuanto vuelvan: se siente poco apreciado, y ¿qué pasaría si sucediera algo? ¿Y si llegaran ladrones o asesinos? Sólo tiene siete años, e Iwa no puede siquiera a Kei-chan, que vive en la calle de al lado y ya tiene nueve.

La película no les está gustando mucho: es antigua, y es oscura, y los monstruos dan miedo. Conforme avanza el argumento, la tarde se acerca poco a poco a su fin, y las sombras llenan el salón de la casa de los Oikawa, hacen su hogar en las esquinas y debajo del sillón. El susurro del viento contra las hojas de los árboles del jardín se parece al ruido que hace al serpentear el basilisco por las cañerías de Hogwarts, y Tooru y Hajime se acurrucan en el sofá, abrazados y sudando, sin atreverse a separarse a pesar del calor. Sin embargo, no cambian el DVD, porque Harry acaba de despertarse en la enfermería, y quieren saber cómo sigue: se ha roto un brazo jugando al quidditch y no tiene huesos y Tooru no sabía que los magos podían quedarse sin huesos pero es genial, él también quiere ser uno.

Y entonces aparece el elfo doméstico, y Hajime pega un respingo, y Tooru quita la mirada de la pantalla y necesita cerrar los ojos un momento, para saborear mejor la epifanía.

 

—Hajime-chan – dice entonces, y abre mucho los ojos, girándose para poder mirarle bien a la cara – ¡eres tan feo como Dobby!

Hajime le chista.

—Cállate, Tooru, estoy viendo la peli.

—¡Pero Hajime-chan! ¡Mira! ¡Se parece a ti! ¡Tenéis las mismas orejas!

Hajime pone los ojos en blanco. Se separa un poco, pendiente de la película, y Tooru se levanta, furioso porque odia cuando hace eso, odia cuando Hajime-chan le ignora, como si existiera algo más importante en el mundo que Tooru. Se pone de pie, entre la tele y el sofá, y extiende los brazos.

—¡Dobby-chan! ¡Eres un elfo malo! – le grita, agitando los brazos como un molinillo.

—¡Tooru! ¡Que no veo la tele!

—¡Me da igual, no me haces caso!

 

Hajime frunce el ceño, tormentoso, y tan rápido como una snitch, agarra uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo lanza a Tooru a la cara con la fuerza de mil bludgers. Tooru lo esquiva, y el almohadón pasa por encima de su cabeza y se estampa contra la estantería, provocando una avalancha de DVD que se desparraman por el suelo. En el silencio que sigue al desastre, Hajime y Tooru intercambian una mirada, y Dobby se desvanece en la pantalla de la televisión.

 

Están recogiéndolos entre los dos cuando Tooru se queda quieto, de rodillas contra la alfombra rasposa del salón.

—Hajime-chan.

—Quééé. – Hajime alarga la e hasta el infinito, y no le mira, ocupado amontonando las cajas de DVD. La idea es dejarlas en el mueble de la televisión, porque no alcanzan la estantería, y luego hacerse los locos.

—¿Por qué te estoy ayudando, si eres un elfo doméstico?

—Porque es culpa tuya – Hajime levanta la vista, molesto. – ¡Y no soy un elfo doméstico, soy un niño!

—¡No puedes ser un niño, eres demasiado feo!

 

Hajime le tira un DVD a la cara, Tooru empieza a sangrar, y después ya llegan los gritos.

 

(La anécdota de Dobby no queda totalmente relegada al olvido; diez años más tarde, cada vez que Tooru ve algo sobre Harry Potter se lleva la mano a la cara y mira a Hajime, le recuerda aquella vez que casi le rompió la nariz con “La amenaza fantasma”, le llama Dobby-chan riéndose como un loco.)

 


End file.
